


Best Friends and Soulmates Forever

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: sweet traditions in the dan and phil house on october 19th 2018





	Best Friends and Soulmates Forever

He startled himself awake, his mind fuzzy from the nightmare. His breathing heavy, eyes closed and useless anyway if they were open. He felt around his bed, searching for Dan’s hand, arm, body, anything that could ground him. But he found an empty mattress beside him. 

For a second he panics more, thinking that in opening his eyes he’ll be back in a green checkered twin bed in university, not even knowing who Dan is. But he isn’t. From what he can make out he’s in their room, the blinds drawn but a dull light shining through the cracks confirming he’s in the all white and beige room they’ve come to make theirs and fill with love.

It was strange that he was alone, especially at whatever time in the morning it was. Dan was never up early, and if he was, he never left the bed. So Phil felt around on his night table for his glasses, finding them and almost knocking them to the ground. He put them on to see Dan’s side of the bed was made, he left carefully and his phone was gone. 

“Dan?” he called once he reached the hall, not getting a response but hearing light music and the extractor fan going in the kitchen. 

Dan was standing by the stove, in his everyday outfit of a black shirt and black trackies. He was cuter than ever, and very much real. The smell of pancakes filled the room, an empty plate beside the stove indicating he had only just started and Phil was willing to help.

“Hey, why are you up?” Phil asked softly.

“No go back to bed I’m making us some breakfast.” Dan said with a pout, only making him look cuter. Phil walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I can’t go back to sleep.” he whispered.

“What? Did you have a nightmare at thirty one?” Dan joked, making himself giggle.

“Yeah, I dreamed that I never met you and lived a whole ass boring life alone being a librarian in Manchester and I was a good one too I had lots of library awards and a few dogs but like I was so lonely and then I died.” Phil rambled. 

Dan flipped the pancake and turned around in Phil’s arms so that he was looking him in the eyes. He grabbed Phil’s cheeks with his hands and Phil melted into them. “I’m very much real.” he whispered before placing a kiss on Phil’s forehead. “At least I hope so but I don’t need a crisis today.” 

Phil giggled, “why are you making pancakes today? It’s not my birthday or shrove Tuesday? Its a random Friday in Oct- oh. Shit.”

“Really?” Dan said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry these last few weeks have been so much I forgot.” he said softly. “But also, you are so sentimental you’d make me pancakes on the anniversary of the first time I burped in front of you.” 

Dan opened his mouth, shocked and playfully upset. He turned back around to look at the pancakes, 2 of them on the pan, “so these are mine you can make your own now.” he said sternly. 

Phil held him tighter around his waist, kissing his shoulder. “You love me and you know it.”

“Do I?” Dan asked with another giggle, clearly he did. 

“Yes, now make me some pancakes I’m going to set up some thing to watch in the room.” Phil said with one last kiss to the back of Dan’s neck and he was off. 

He made the bed and fluffed the pillows. He got their little table for eating in bed out and ready. He turned on the tv and set up Netflix for what ever show they would put on in the background while they talked. It was tradition.

Dan came in with a plate on pancakes and two small plates for them and set them on the bed table. Leaving again to return with some drinks and syrup and cutlery. Everything was perfect. 

They climbed back under the covers carefully so the tray didn’t move and ruin everything, Dan let out a breath, “nine years.”

“Technically we’ve only been doing this tradition for eight years now.” Phil said cheekily before stuffing a bite of the pancake in his mouth.

Dan huffed and smacked him lightly. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yes. Nine years of us being unstoppable best friends.” 

“And soulmates forever.” Dan chimed in sarcastically before both of them leaned forward doing the inside joke they came up with years ago, making a disgusted noise and then laughing hysterically. “For real though I love you.” 

“Love you too Dan.”


End file.
